


[jondami]季风

by Rezia_L



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezia_L/pseuds/Rezia_L
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 25





	[jondami]季风

大学生Jon x 富家子弟Dami

年下直球男^p^

达米安在梦境中捡拾自己破碎的躯体，缓慢苏醒的意识拉扯着痛觉一起，扰着他不安稳的睡眠。睁开眼后没有迎接到耀眼的光源，一撇头，布艺窗帘紧紧地把守着它们的职责，只有尖刺般的光柱从细缝中伸展出来。

这窗帘看上去真丑，混沌的大脑还没清醒时就已经开始一天的批判。

他在冷汗中，惊吓着从床上爬起来，血压和心脏还没有准备好，眼前晕眩一片漆黑，倒是给他的脑子回放一些昨夜的情色片段。另一个人，一个年轻帅气的男人，湛蓝的眼睛和紧实的八块腹肌，笑起来会有浅浅酒窝和太阳的细碎粒子。还有他，衬衫被扯掉了扣子，手机钱包散落在地上，硬币在毯子上滚了一个圆滑的圈，扑棱扑棱无声地倒下，就像自己的身体。

一夜情听上去不像是会发生在达米安韦恩身上的事情，但他脑子运转得快，抓起地板上可怜的昂贵衣物套上，开门打算逃离这个尴尬的场所。

金黄的炒鸡蛋和完美的腹肌在同一水平线上，达米安咽了口唾沫，礼貌地移开了视线。一夜情对象转过脸来，乱蓬蓬的刘海显得男人更加年轻，明明两人都经历了一晚荒唐的性爱，可对方看上去精神奕奕，蓝眼珠里充满了朝气和活力。

“虽然有点赶时间，但我还是做了点早饭。” 声音还有些沙哑，但清亮性感。

达米安机械地端起咖啡杯，胶囊咖啡滚烫的香气扑打着他的鼻腔，身上的衣服突然不适地磨蹭着他的皮肤，惹得他难耐地调整着。

“要不然你可以穿我的？”年轻男人披头扔给他一件普通的绿色卫衣，很亮眼的青草绿，袖口长过他的掌心。

一夜情侣并没有过多共享一些尴尬时光，男人穿戴梳洗整齐，清点了些罗列在厨房台子上的书本，跨上背包回头问他，“我把你从party会场抢过来的，你需要我载你一程吗？”

急急忙忙落下咖啡杯，清脆的瓷器声提醒了他，今天他要去一个典礼，早上十点。

“我今天有早八的课，9点还得去彩排一次演讲，你不会介意早到吧？”男人蹲坐在门口系鞋带，蓝毛衣恰到好处得衬出了他宽阔的肩膀和精瘦的肌肉。

咖啡因在血液里循环的速度显然不够达米安解决面前这个谜题，“你是教书的吗？”

男人转过脸，刘海梳到了后头，露出英俊的侧脸，他噗哧笑了。

“我是学生，哥谭大学。今天你还要参加我们的开学典礼呢。”

早上十点半，达米安终于知道昨天晚上和自己缠绵一晚的有着完美身材男人的名字了。

乔纳森。乔纳森肯特。

显然乔纳森是这个学校的风云人物，当他代表学生会演讲走上礼堂舞台时，还有不少人在台下喊着他的名字，吹着口哨，可他只是眯着蓝眼睛笑笑，达米安又能感受到昨晚灼热的喘息附着在他的皮肤上。他难受地缩了缩肩膀，低下眼睛希望对方不要看向自己。

可怎么躲藏也逃不过，乔纳森一边演讲一边注视着他，这很不自然，达米安坐在第一排的正中央，和布鲁斯一起。因为韦恩家一直以来都是哥谭大学的荣誉校友，每年会给学校捐赠一笔不小的金额。视线炙热烙印在达米安的全身，羞耻感从脚底攀上他的血肉，周围的人似乎都不在意，独留达米安一人独自在耻辱柱上煎熬。

总算结束了一上午的典礼，达米安满脑子都是逃跑，人群三三两两地散去，唯独乔纳森慢悠悠地朝韦恩一家走来。

“韦恩先生，我想代表全校的学生，感谢您一直以来对我们的帮助。”

布鲁斯欣慰地和乔纳森握了手，遗憾地表示虽然他很想参观校园，可公事缠身抽不出时间。

那双明亮的蓝眼睛立刻落在一旁沉默的达米安身上，“那令公子呢，正好今天晚上有大学足球决赛，是我们对抗另外一所学校的，”他盯着达米安，势必要逼出一个回答，“我相信一定会很精彩的。”

达米安咬紧了后槽牙，没想到对方缠上自己不放，但在布鲁斯的眼神下他无法拒绝，只好勉强板着脸，点了点头，“希望你们能赢。”

违心的祝福立刻点燃了一个灿烂的微笑，乔纳森亲昵地搂住达米安的肩膀，“只要有你说的这句话就足够了。”

乔纳森领着不情不愿的达米安在校园内乱晃，随口介绍着每一栋建筑的历史。达米安心绪烦乱，左耳进右耳出，数着自己的步子掐着秒表。

“这件衣服很适合你，衬着你的眼睛。”

达米安冷不丁捕捉到了这句话，险些踉跄着摔个跟头。可乔纳森的手臂结结实实地搂住了他，瞟了一眼面前的房子。

“这是我们兄弟会的宿舍，要进去参观一下吗？”乔纳森压低了嗓音后有些哑，声音像细腻皮具上的磨砂颗粒，它封住了达米安的喉咙，他只能点头。

当然了，达米安做到沙发上的一瞬间就明白了。这根本不是参观校园，乔纳森只不过是想变着法子再和他睡一次。他嘬着达米安的耳垂，把软肉咬成不同形状，达米安分不清他是不是只是在玩，耳边的水声搅着他的思路。但很快这个念头就被抛到脑后，乔纳森一路咬上了他的嘴，蛮横又强硬地吮吸他的舌尖，一切都生涩得毫无章法，只不过是想把一腔爱意热烈而纯粹得传递给自己。达米安不由自主地揪紧了蓝色毛衣，指甲缝中还有被情潮冲击后扯下的绒毛，在理智的最后一层防线下，他醒悟了过来。

“你几岁了？”达米安揪着乔纳森后脑勺一把黑亮短发，无视无辜蓝眼睛下正在灼灼燃烧着的情欲。

显然被打断了计划的男人没料到千万个为什么达米安偏偏问这个，“现在？”他不顾达米安隔靴搔痒的阻拦，啄吻着对方敏感的脖颈。

“我只想知道我们现在合法吗？”

乔纳森叹了口气，暗地翻了个白眼，“你是指喝酒还是指上床？”他抬起脑袋，柔软地头发有意无意蹭着达米安耳后。

“18岁。”

就在达米安几乎要放弃，开始在内心鞭挞自己侵犯未成年人时，乔纳森开口拯救他于道德的水深火热之中。他松了口气，“过了生日了吧。”

闪给他一个温暖的微笑，乔纳森继续开始他的攻略大计，手指一路向下，一边灵巧地解开达米安的衣扣，在锁骨上抿出一个血红的印。

“我过没过生日，你不应该最清楚了吗？”

可惜两人在拉扯之间没能做到最后，达米安坚决要一刀两断，乔纳森可谓是死缠烂打，最终双方在衣衫不整气息凌乱之中想起了晚上的球赛，达米安思路运转飞快，连踢带打得把乔纳森从身上赶了下去。虽然年龄不大，但乔纳森功力不浅，几番下来差点逼得达米安点头说yes。

“我答应过我父亲，会看球赛的。”达米安噌得一声从沙发上站起，四处摸索着他的手机。后头被冷落的乔纳森烦躁地揉了揉刘海，从沙发缝里掏出一个正在发光的电子产品，转脸换上开朗的笑容，给手机失主递了过去。

“那我们现在就走吧，不过我还有赛前热身训练，你愿意来看吗？”

到此为止，达米安觉得自己每一步都在被眼前这个纯良优秀的大学男生牵着鼻子走，“你不会是足球队的吧……？”

“中后卫，队长。所以我们不能迟到了。”

运动场上环绕的大排LED灯照着绿茵草地接近发光，达米安从不看足球，也不懂规则，他向来视这项体育项目为野蛮行径，这一切都被眼皮底下这个乔纳森颠覆了。他猜测男人们在挥洒汗水时并不性感，反而因为肾上腺素的挟持，一切的表情都显着原始而狰狞，奔跑着喘着粗气，汗水被风割碎，在空中划出凌乱的轨迹。而乔纳森总是展示着最漂亮的那一面，不论是进攻还是防守，他的蓝眼睛总是亮着的，眸子里像有湖水蒸发的痕迹，黑发温顺地贴在脑后，任由斑驳的白炽光影子零散地投在鼻梁上。他才十八岁，活力是神赏赐的炫耀资本，达米安目送着汗珠沿着他高挺的眉骨渗入乌黑的鬓角，心脏剧烈地沸腾起来。

他知道中场休息的时候，乔纳森都会抬头寻找他，搜寻的目光带着强有力的目的性，达米安只能僵硬坐直等待对方的检视，有人已经向自己隐隐侧目了，好奇他的身份和两人之间的关系。

达米安琢磨着要快点逃跑。

他在逃离一个有计划的圈套。开赛之前，乔纳森死死地攥着他的手腕，附在他耳边轻声询问，

“祝我能赢得比赛吧。”

达米安知道这绝对不止这么简单，好像一个普通的祝福被夸上了天价，年轻男孩耳廓被风吹得通红，身体上是止汗露的清爽香气。

他死死咬着牙关不肯说，在心里甚至诅咒这乔纳森这场输的一败涂地，如同这样一来对方就没有牵制自己的筹码，谨慎地给自己留有余下的退路。可他终究抵不过那双干净的瞳孔，可能昨晚破碎的梦境里乔纳森也是这样看着他的，温柔的情绪静静且缓缓地流淌着。

达米安鬼使神差地开口了，“祝你好运。”

像是春花在旭日里一瞬间绽放，暖阳在他眼神落下的地方播洒着情热的种子，每一丝肌肤的纹理下都有心动的萌芽，小小的嫩叶戳在心脏上，细细密密的痒。

再之后乔纳森被训练中的队友喊了下去，临走前回头望了他一眼，达米安低着头不给他一点回复，盯着脚尖盘算些什么。

不出意外，乔纳森的队伍取得了冠军。媒体、亲友、观众粉丝都疯狂地涌上草地为他们的胜利庆祝，达米安揉了揉膝盖，乏累得站起来。

他知道乔纳森想做什么，会跟他说什么。他又在台阶上磨蹭了一会，身体疲倦，挪动一步都要用尽很大力气。乔纳森似乎永远都不会理解他的煎熬，达米安对于性很开放，但对于感情几乎是苛刻的保守。所以要在乔纳森失控之前抽身，给彼此都留下最体面的印象。

所以当乔纳森在粉丝的簇拥下披着凯旋的光辉奔向看台时，他的全世界坠落了。

大学附近的酒吧开到凌晨还不准备打烊，老板也是哥谭大学足球队的支持者，慷慨地给了每位顾客半价的酒水，达米安拒绝了。他有的是钱，如果能像电视剧里一样，把绿花花的钞票甩在乔纳森脸上让他滚开，估计达米安现在就会去砸了银行提款机取钱。

“啤酒，还有塔可，芝士多加一点。”

年轻男人知趣地坐在离自己两个座位之外的吧台，塔可盘子下哗啦哗啦作响的塑料纸打乱了达米安的思路，他嘬着杜松子酒，碳酸水咕噜咕噜冒着气泡。

客人们喝醉得、困倦得，零零星星地走了，乔纳森也终于吃完他那该死的塔可，他擦着手，超老板问去，“马克，我能在这待到多久？”

老板在后厨忙着给青年炸鸡翅，出于对优秀晚辈的怜爱，“你想待到什么时候都行，乔。你今天表现太精彩了，帐都记在我这里就好。“

“谢谢！”他端起啤酒杯超达米安挪了挪位置，“先生你呢，你看了今天的比赛吗？”

达米安默不作声。

“前半场我们的队员都没有进入状态，对方一直都在猛烈进攻，有两名队友带伤出赛对我们不是很有利……”男孩开始平静地阐述比赛过程，他头发还潮湿着，笑起来嘴角弧度寡淡，轮廓朦胧。

“我们已经很久没有拿过冠军了，比赛前一周我的教练跟我说他要退休了，我是他带过的最后一任队长，他对我有信心，一定能捧上奖杯。”琐碎的细节嘟嘟囔囔地在啤酒气泡里吐露出来，脸是渗血般的红，他似乎差距不到身边人的焦灼，他开心得不得了，油炸食品的香气充实了他孤独的酒会，他全身发黏，因为酒精，因为达米安，“比赛周是不准喝酒的，我也知道我还有责任，没到年龄，可那是我生日，大家都要连蛋糕都避开我切，我不服气才跑出来。”

乔纳森怎么会想到那晚他偏偏碰上了达米安，他的生日礼物，“开学演讲我就见过你了，那之前我以为我这辈子都不会谈恋爱呢。结果竟然还是个男人，可我也没办法。我看报纸上有你，就把你剪下来。我看新闻里有你，就把你录下来。别人告诉我你是兄弟会的赞助人，我就想办法加入。别人说你们家捐款造了我们学校的足球场，那我就申请足球队。”

醉鬼看向他，他的眼仁那么亮，眉眼又那么软和，眼神里笑意很浓，是绵绵的春雨，又温柔又眷恋。他这么注视达米安很久了，但从第一眼起，就认定这是个坏人。达米安好似生来就为了漂亮给别人看的，冷漠又残忍，这份混杂了中东风情的精致，没有一分颔首憋屈着，要全部泼出去，得让所有人俯首称臣。乔纳森本想借着酒精和性爱向他告白，结果收到了狠狠一巴掌并被封住了嘴。

杜松子酒里的冰块都快融化了，酒精似乎是蒸发到了空气里，酿着达米安的思绪微醺，少年人眼神骗得天下，乔纳森一簇簇浓密的睫毛随着他的呼吸轻轻颤动着，紧紧盯着自己，仿佛全世界就只有他一个人。他的手被攥住了，粗糙火热的皮肤纹理刻印在他的后背上，达米安几乎放弃挣扎了。

“你快摸摸看，”乔纳森收紧两人的手，多余的空气被无情地挤压出去，放在胸口正中央，“我的心脏，为你跳动的心脏啊。”

达米安大脑放空，身体前倾靠近他两腿之间的空隙，努力克制住因年轻男人炙热求爱而催生出的瞬间的窒息感，他心脏骤缩，可罪魁祸首依旧醉眼朦胧，喃喃自语，因为不安而束缚着自己的一举一动，额前柔软的刘海松垮地垂下。

“只要给我一次机会就好，就一次……”

达米安放软了态度，他不愿意成为杀死深情的刽子手，“乔纳森肯特，你想要我喜欢你吗？”

“那就这一次。”

一句话对于他就足够了。他的手臂还在发软没有力气，或许是因为疲惫，又或许是因为激动，这一天内他如同盘旋在空中绷紧神经的猎鸟，如今肯愿意降落在树的阴影下。

他知道自己的脚下触碰到的树枝会一瞬间变为一缕无处可寻的烟雾，期待被害怕受伤掩盖，但如今他还是义无反顾地俯冲下去。

“就只有这一次。”

乔纳森从醉酒中抬起脑袋怔怔地看着他，接着有些惊慌且不知所措地笑了起来，脸颊上的容貌被橙色的灯光熏得很柔，眼睛里的兴喜和激动化作蜜流淌出来，他把达米安搂在肩头上，细腻的吻落在那人耳后的皮肤上，流连至发梢和后颈。

他们做过世间最亲密的性事，共享最热烈的亲吻，都没有这一瞬的依偎来得动情。

乔纳森闻起来像季风过境后的阵雨，清浅的气息挥发出一层透明的香意，年轻的灵魂，好像正处于一个勇于坦白心意的年龄。可达米安是固执的化身，他有所保留，处处提防，像守护财宝的龙，怀揣着自己的尊严。

他又记起前夜，快感冷却、情热退散后，乔纳森拥过来，亲吻自己裸露在外的肩颈，小心翼翼地好似用丝绸擦拭一块上好的银器，达米安不屑地以为这是继续索求的信号，但现在看来乔纳森芝士单纯喜欢和自己腻着。对方张开嘴，似乎想要说什么，达米安不耐地摆了摆手，乔纳森眼神颤动，止住了哽在喉头的话。

他大概对沉睡的达米安倾诉了爱，可惜自己错过了那双月光点燃的眼，藏着一心炽热的心思，纠结一份烫手的感情。

也许都不是因为酒精而醉，也许不过是爱来的比想象早。

To 风苟太


End file.
